


Consentida

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-07
Updated: 2004-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Señora Norris lleva una buena vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consentida

Su vida le agradaba tal como era.  
Podía recorrer el castillo a sus anchas a la hora que fuese, la mayoría le temía y respetaba, además podía darse el lujo de vengarse de todos los molestos alumnos que se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima.

 _¡Miau!_

De su dueño tampoco se podía quejar. Siempre le daba lo que quería, siempre.  
A veces cazaba ratones cuando ella se encontraba demasiado cansada.

 _¡Miau!_

El problema era cuando tenía un gran apetito y él demoraba en conseguir su comida favorita. Esa era una de las desventajas de tener por dueño a un squib.


End file.
